The Best In Me
|year=2020 |semiplace=-- |semipoints=-- |position= |points= |previous=Roi |next= }} The Best In Me will be the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2020 in Rotterdam performed by Tom Leeb. As a member of the Big Five, France is already qualified for the final, and Tom will preview his song during the second semifinal along with those from Spain and the United Kingdom. Lyrics |-| French/English= La nuit est comme un écho Comme un reflet à tes mots Dans mon coeur, je lis Un éternel récit de toi De toi, de toi, de toi You, you are the best in me You're making it all complete You are, you are, you are In every breath I breathe Forever eternally You are, you are, you are You are the best in me J'irai au bout des sens Faire voyager mon innocence Pour qu'ils donnent vie À tout c'qu'on s'est promis You are You are, you are, you are You, you are the best in me You're making it all complete You are, you are, you are In every breath I breathe Forever eternally You are, you are, you are You are the best in me Mon alli, mon alliée Même si le temps devait s'arrêter Sans toi, je perds le meilleur de moi You are the best in me (You are the best in me) You're making it all complete You are, you are, you are You are the best in me You're making it all complete You are, you are, you are In every breath I breathe Forever eternally You are, you are, you are You are the best in me You are the best in me |-| Translation= The night is like an echo Like a reflection of your words In my heart, I read An eternal tale of you Of you, of you, of you You, you are the best in me You're making it all complete You are, you are, you are In every breath I breathe Forever eternally You are, you are, you are You are the best in me I will go to the end of the senses Make my innocence travel To bring them to life To everything we promised You are You are, you are, you are You, you are the best in me You're making it all complete You are, you are, you are In every breath I breathe Forever eternally You are, you are, you are You are the best in me My friend, my ally Even if time stops Without you, I lose the best of me You are the best in me (You are the best in me) You're making it all complete You are, you are, you are You are the best in me You're making it all complete You are, you are, you are In every breath I breathe Forever eternally You are, you are, you are You are the best in me You are the best in me Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2020 Category:France Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Big Five